


Medicated Mumblings

by whimsicalwombat



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, pretty sure Liz is somewhere between sleep deprived and high on cold medicine, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/pseuds/whimsicalwombat
Summary: Liz has the flu, and she's driving Samar crazy.





	Medicated Mumblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/gifts).



> Here you go, my friend. Enjoy :)

Samar was on the verge of breaking point. There she was, sitting in the clinic waiting room with Liz's head resting heavily on her shoulder, all the while Liz was continuously whining under her breath. Half the sentences were jumbled and disjointed –the result of the cold and flu medicine that had done little in the fight against the flu, and  _everything_  to make Liz the most annoying possible version of herself- but the whining continued nonetheless.  

'I don't need to be here,' came that soft, sleepy attempt at a grumble –for the umpteenth time. Samar let out a sigh, counting to ten in her head to try and keep herself calm.   
'Liz, if you don't stop complaining, I  _swear-'_ she quietly shot back.   
'-You'll leave me here?' Liz shifted her head on Samar's shoulder  _just_  enough to shoot her the best knowing,  _oh_ -so-innocent smile that she could muster in her current state. 'You wouldn't.'   
'Sure I would,' Samar scoffed, 'I might actually get some peace and quiet for the first time in  _days.'_ She deliberately avoided Liz's gaze and that sleepy smile; Liz was driving her absolutely crazy but there was a  _reason_  they were there in that clinic.  

'All I need is rest,' that weary voice mumbled into her shoulder once more. Liz shifted in her seat, drawing up her knees slightly so that she was curled into a ball with her face buried into Samar's side. She let out another involuntary shiver, and Samar reached out with one arm, wrapping it around Liz and pulling her in closer. It wasn't overly comfortable, but Samar didn't care. So long as _Liz_  was comfortable and warm, that was all that mattered.    
'You've  _had_  rest.' Samar kept her voice low; in that tiny waiting room with the lights so bright that they glared into her eyes and probably did nothing to help Liz's headache, every word sounded ten times louder than it was. The speakers that normally played jingly waiting room music reminiscent of an elevator were broken, and everyone else in the room was silent in the misery of their respective illnesses or injuries. Already, a few curious, exhausted eyes had darted in their direction at the sound of Liz's louder complaints, and Samar had only added the volume to the list of Liz-related things she currently had to deal with in order to stop the staring. 'I made you soup,' Samar added, 'I wrapped you in blankets, and I even-' she glanced cautiously around the room to make sure nobody was listening before lowering her voice to an almost hiss in Liz's ear  _'-cuddled_  you and put on that ridiculous, trashy film you wanted to watch but then _slept_  through, while I was pinned and stuck watching it.' The warmth of a pink flush began to burn the edges of her cheeks for a second as she spoke. 'Three days later and you're still dizzy, still freezing, and your temperature is still high. Liz, you need a doctor, and now that I've managed to drag you here, you are going to  _keep your damn appointment.'_  

There was a pause where Liz didn't respond for a moment, until her head rolled again and she slowly blinked those wide, blue eyes up at the woman who loved her deeply no matter how much they were complaining at each other.  

'Anyone would think you were worried I was about to die on you,' Liz whispered to her. Without even realising it at first, Samar's arm instinctively tightened around Liz at those words.    
'Don't even joke about that,' she murmured back. Still, Samar couldn't meet her eye. For as much as Liz was driving her crazy, the worry was driving her even crazier. Liz didn't just have the flu, she had what was easily one of the worst bouts of the flu that Samar had seen in years. Seeing Liz sick to the point of spending days curled up in a miserable ball on the couch under a mountain of blankets and barely able to keep any food down, was making Samar so anxious that her stomach was twisting into knots. It had taken at least a whole day to convince Liz that she needed to see a doctor, half a day after calling and making the appointment to actually coax her into the car to go there, and at least a half hour of waiting in that awful waiting room after the doctor was delayed by an earlier patient who had thrown up all over three separate rooms... And in that time, Liz's condition had steadily continued to deteriorate.  

Samar had begged her to see a doctor. She had tried bribing Liz with ice cream and even threatening to deprive her of anything even vaguely resembling a cuddle, but none of it had worked. Samar didn't want to have to keep growling at her, but Liz needed proper medical attention and if she was going to continue being so stubborn that growling was the only way to get her to see a doctor, then growling was precisely what Samar was going to do.  

That whole business of being madly in love with her girlfriend and wanting to do everything it took to make her feel better –even putting up with days of endless whining- was  _exhausting._  

'Miss Keen?' The voice of the young nurse standing at the front of the room checking patients off her clipboard, suddenly jolted Samar from her mind's anxious wanderings. She glanced up, noting that the nurse was now gesturing for them to follow her through to one of the doctor's offices, and slowly rose from her seat. An unhappy frown tugged at Liz's lips at having to be untangled from Samar's arms and pulled out of her seat.    
'Ok Liz, come on,' Samar tried to prompt her. A distinctly unimpressed noise –somewhere caught between a groan and a whimper- erupted from Liz's throat, setting off another knot in Samar's stomach. Along with every other flu symptom Liz had, she also had the muscle aches that made a battle out of every attempt to move her.    
'Don't make me get up...'   
'Come on, Liz... Please?' 

Liz mumbled something unintelligible under her breath that Samar took to mean reluctant acceptance of what needed to happen, so she leaned in, propping Liz up in her seat just enough to wrap a supporting arm around her lower back and help her up, slowly guiding her across the waiting room towards the nurse.  

'Uh...' The nurse eyed them up and down, glancing at the clipboard with Liz's patient information, and then at the way she still was trying to curl into Samar's side even while standing. The nurse shifted awkwardly on her feet; 'are you family?' Samar winced; she had half expected that would happen. Their relationship was entrenched enough that there was no way in hell she was going to sit idly in the waiting room while Liz went in to see the doctor by herself, but it was also still new and private enough that she wasn't yet listed as a contact on any of Liz's patient paperwork.    
'Don't make her break out her badge, because she'll do it,' Liz chortled. The words ran into one another, muffled by her face still being half squashed against Samar's shoulder, 'she's pretending to be all grumpy like she's sick of me, but she actually loves me and if you don't let her in, she'll probably make a scene.' The nurse's eyes went wide, suddenly glimpsing the flash of gold badge on Samar's belt,  _just_  visible under the edge of her coat. Samar, meanwhile, rolled her eyes in exasperation at Liz's up and down, medicated mumbling.    
'Liz-' she began to sigh.   
'-It's true,' Liz quipped over her.  

Samar met the nurse's gaze, silently pleading to just be allowed through before her limited remaining sanity was sapped, never to be seen again. The nurse's lip twitched with a hint of amusement, and she stepped sideways, gesturing discreetly for Samar to go on through despite the family only rule. Still with her arm firmly around Liz to guide her along, Samar began to move forwards down the hallway.  

'I am never buying you that cold and flu medicine again,' she muttered, as they finally reached the door. Those sleepy, blue eyes simply stared up at her again, crinkling in adoration.    
'You love me really,' Liz whispered back. Samar rolled her eyes again, but couldn't stop the wry smile from tugging at her lips as she reached for the door handle and dotted an affectionate kiss to her girlfriend's head before they entered the room.    
'Maybe.' 


End file.
